Central dictation systems have reached a high level of sophistication and include many automatic control features such as those shown in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 782,947, now abandoned, a continuation of which is pending as application Ser. No. 23,951. However, prior central dictation systems universally required at least a two conductor hard wired connection from each recorder and each dictate station to either a central control unit or switching system. This requirement has necessitated a large number of bulky cables to be run from the central control or switching panel to the various dictate stations and recorders in the system.
For central dictation systems serving a large number of users at various locations in a building, such as a hospital, the amount of cable required to implement such a system is quite costly and occupies a great deal of raceway and conduit space.